Jump Then Fall
by CiciFreakingSutton
Summary: Seths imprints on Bella. Follow them through, heartach, love, and so much. SxB
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**I was driving towards Jakes house the rain was pouring down on my truck making thudding sounds, when I saw a young boy walking down the road in the pouring rain. From where I saw was the guy had tan skin like a flab of muscles on him he looked tall I couldn't really see cause the rain blurred my vision. He looked to be about jakes age, maybe younger. I pulled over just a few feet ahead of him and got out. Is that Seth? I asked myself when he turned around my question was answered yep that was Seth Boy has he grown since the last time I saw him which was at Sues forever ago I barely recognized him ."_Hey Seth right?'' _he nodded his head I asked in a hesitate tone. But I continued anyway ''_Do you need a ride? I'm heading over to jakes so I could just drop you off along the way." _I offered my voice trailed off as Seth just stared his brown eyes into mine. I felt a pull towards him, and unknowingly took a step closer to him. I couldn't look away. It was like I was hypnotized. I couldn't understand why I wanted so badly to be with him. Why I longed to kiss him beautiful lips. _Wait a minute, hold up Bella! This boy is only like what, fifteen? _I thought then I instantly snapped out of my thoughts as he did shaking his headed his eyes still shocked but they held a sparkle in them."_yea sure, thanks." _he said with a shrug. I hopped back into my truck, clumsily I might add. I kept taking peeks over at him as I drove down the long windy road. The rain instantly poured hared and hared onto my windshield, making my sight blurred . _"so, how are you.?" _I asked trying to ease the awkwardness."_I'm okay, I guess. How are you?" _he said with a frown like he had just remembered something."_What's wrong?" _I asked hoping I could make him feel better. Ugh! Stupid rain I can't see a thing. I reliantly pulled over to avoid crashing."_well…" _he trailed off."_what is it?" _I asked concerned. "_I don't know if I can tell you, you might freak out." _he said still hesitating _"Seth you can tell e, I wont freak out." _he looked at me quizzing."_Really, I promise." _I said truthfully. _" I'm…" _he began but his head came up nostrils flaring he began to shake so I put my hand on his and he stopped at once I was about to ask what's a matter when I was interrupted by and know on the drivers side window. I saw a flash of fire red hair. _Oh no, not her_. I thought Its Victoria. I began to hyperbaton my breathing ragged I saw black spots cloud my vision. The walls began to close all around me making me stopped breathing for a moment. Then the walls started closing around me breathing got harder."_Bella, are you ok? Bella, Bella!" _Seth yelled as I faded into blackness.

My last thought was _oh god I was in trouble she after me help me Seth!!_

**As your secret Editor I suggest you write more before I go mad its awesome!!!**

**Hey, guy so I am now officially taking story requests. If you want me write you a story just message me and I'll start right away. Please review! Lastly please read my other stories =)**** Love, 3**

**CiciFreakingSutton**


	2. Chapter 2

Seth's POV

I was walking down the gravel road in the pouring rain headed towards Jakes house. Its been three days since I first phased. Three days since my father died. And lastly three days since my whole world was turned upside down. I've been going there a lot to crash. I enjoyed the way the rain felt against my bare chest. Yes I was shirtless. Although most people would be trembling and freezing cold, but I wasn't. I am not like normal people, so I found out a couple days ago. An old rusted red clunker made its way down the road and passed me by a couple feet. When the truck came to a halt on the side of the road, and out came Isabella swan her face pale dark bruises underneath her eyes that looked sad and lost. I growled low in my chest _the stupid blood suckers they did that to her _I thought then came to the present where Isabella was looking at me looking uncertain at me. _don't call her Isabella _I thought, _she doesn't like it. Just call her Bella_."_Hey Seth right?'' _she asked hesitantly. I nodded my head. She was probably taking in my new toned body and my height. She hasn't seen me since I was like, ten."_Do you need a ride? I'm heading over to jakes so I could just drop you off along the way."_ she offered. I looked up into her eyes I got completely lost. The guys said it was like their imprints were like their suns. But instead of being my sun, she was like my moon, my stars. She lit my whole world. She saved me from the darkness of my constant starless night. I was no longer connected to this world, but to her. Bella, was my only tie, my only reason for being. She is my past, present, and my future, my everything. I just can't find words to describe words for this feeling. Bella took a step closer towards me. Was she felling it too? My question was answered by her staring back into my eyes with only love. I shook my head and snapped back into the real world. "_yea sure, thanks." _I shrugged realizing I still hadn't answered her question. Bella jumped into her truck stumbling and tripping. _Oh boy, she's going to be the death of me. It's totally worth it_. I thought then I sighed, to low for her to hear. As my the most beautiful in the world drove down the windy road, I noticed her stealing glances, out of the corner of her eye, at me. "_So how are you?" _she asked as the rain poured down even harder against her truck."_I'm okay, I guess. How are you?" _I said with a frown. This month has been hell. Dealing with my fathers death, turning into a giant dog, but to the bright I found my soul mate. My other half. Uh-oh. Jakes going to go ballistic. "_What's wrong?" _She asked wanting to comfort me. Bella pulled over the clunker because the rain had gotten way worse and it was dangerously hard to see out of the front window. "_Well…" _I began but trailed off. What are you thinking Seth? You cant tell her about all your stupid werewolf business yet. I have to talk to Sam about it first."_What is it?" _She asked."_I don't know if I can tell you, you might freak out." _I said. I might be kind of awkward and well, down right scary to tell her that I'm not only a werewolf, but I am her soul mate as well. "_Seth you can tell me, I wont freak out." _she said voice full of honesty and concern. I gave her one of those 'Mhmm, sure. What ever you say' looks. "_Really I promise." _she pushed on _" I'm…" _I began but then I smelt it. My head snapped up and my nostrils flared at the sickly sweet bleach smell. _Leech._ NO! not here, not now! NOT with her here!!! I mentally yelled. I began to shake so violently and the whole truck shook. Bella gently but her hand on my chest to calm me down. I instantly stopped shaking. I cant hurt her. I saw a huge blob of red hair outside the drivers side window just as Bella did. Her face showed fear eyes wide she began to hyperventilate her breaths came out ragged and rivers of tears fell from her face._"Bella are you ok? Bella, Bella!" _I yelled as she began to blink rapidly then she went slumped side ways lost consciousness. I gently moved her body over and switched places with her. I put my foot on the gas as hard as I could and just drove. Damn, I hope a cop doesn't stop me. I just got my permit. I drove and drove aimlessly as long as I could get away from that damned bloodsucker. I have to get to Bella to the hospital ASAP! I looked in the rearview mirror. We are heading away from forks. The nearest hospital is in port angels. Her heart was getting weaker and weaker by the moment. "_Bella, what's wrong with you?"_ I asked out loud even though I knew she couldn't hear me.


End file.
